


Is Sebastian Okay?

by tobitobito



Series: Glee/Flash Xovers [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry can sing, Barry/Sebastian is slightly ooc, Bc he’s realising how much of a jerk he was as Sebastian, Bi Thad, Eventual coming out, Gay Barry Allen, Hunter is a jerk, M/M, Niff, Niff are jokes, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Secret Crush, Thadbastian endgame, Yes I should be working on my other stories but I had a lot of time travelling so I started more, and slowly showing some of his personality as Barry Allen, but not as much as in canon, more wips, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Hunter’s stressing about a charity show the warblers are doing for the families of Dalton students and Sebastian is acting weirdly. This obviously stresses Hunter out a hell of a lot more.





	Is Sebastian Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I’m kind of obsessed with Flash/Glee crossovers rn. I’m trying to write longer chapters so if you have any tips that would be awesome!

“Smythe, get off your fucking phone,” Hunter Clarington was pissed. Smythe was on his fucking phone when they were supposed to be practicing for a charity show that they were putting on for the families of Dalton Academy students. This meant that it was a rare occasion in which his father was going to be there and here Smythe was calling up one of his fuck buddies or something ridiculous like that.

“Give me a sec,” Sebastian scowled at him, “Yeah, sorry, no! I mean you don’t have to. Ok, yeah, see you then! Bye.” Sebastian put his phone back in his blazer pocket and turned to look apologetically at the rest of the Warblers, opening his mouth to speak before he was interrupted.

“What? Calling one of your fuck buddies, Smythe?” Hunter smirked at him.

“Actually it was my father, I don’t do fuck buddies, too repetitive, one night stands are more entertaining. Unless you’re offering?” 

“Whatever, let’s just get on with practice. As you know we’ll be singing ‘Classic’, ‘Everybody Talks’, and ‘Uptown Girl’. I’ll be singing ‘Classic’ as a solo, ‘Everybody Talks’ will be a duet sung by me and Smythe, and ‘Uptown Girl’ will be sung by Nick, Smythe and Thad.” He addressed the group, hoping that Smythe wasn’t going to make things more difficult than they needed to be, he just couldn’t afford to disappoint his father again. He heard a snort from the back and turned to glare at the perpetrator, it was Smythe, he should have known. Smythe was a dick. If he couldn’t take it seriously then Hunter was going to suffer at his father’s hands.

“Sorry, I’m just glad we’re singing some less sexual songs,” Ok now that was completely out of character for him, “My sister would bully me about it for years.”

“Wait, Bas, since when did you have a sister?” Nick asked, looking just as confused as the rest of the Warblers, save for Hunter that is.

“Since always.” Sebastian replied, looking almost amused.

“You’d probably deserve it.” Muttered a Warbler, possibly named Lawrence, as a few others standing near him agreed.

Sebastian just shrugged, “Fair enough,” 

This was surprising to many of the people there, as they wouldn’t have expected Sebastian to just accept an insult. He couldn’t even accept an insult to any of the Warblers, let alone one directed at him.

“What? No cruel joke? Have you run out of imagination?” Lawrence snarled and man, he was digging himself a big hole.

Sebastian stalked towards him, at over six feet tall he towered over the shorter Warbler, he said, “Nope,” and smiled. An actual, proper, real smile? Sebastian was acting even weirder now.

“Bas? Do you need to see a doctor? Are you ill? Because you’re showing emotion and you’re smiling and oh god are you on drugs?” Jeff was rambling, and of course exaggerating.

“Shit, I was that bad?” Sebastian looked at Jeff incredulously, as if he was actually surprised that he was considered a heartless bitch throughout Dalton.

“Don’t act like you actually care about other people, Smythe, we all know that you don’t,” Hunter butted in, “Now, as I was saying, let’s get on with practice before we run out of fucking time.”

“Oh so I’m the one that doesn’t care about anyone? Because I’m sure you can talk, what with your probably distant family. You rich people are all the same, honestly.” He sighed, shaking his head.

“Sebastian, we go to a private school, we’re all rich.” Trent reminded him gently, attempting to calm everyone down and prevent even more of an argument. The look Sebastian gave him was a look of confusion.

“Trent,” he started, “I got in on a scholarship. My family isn’t rich.”

“Wait seriously?” Everybody was confused, if anyone was rich, most would have assumed that it was Sebastian over the others.

“Yes?” He looked uncomfortable now, a rare sight for the Warblers.

“Huh. I’d always figured that your parents were rich lawyers or something.” Nick said.

“Nah,” Sebastian cracked a smile, “A policeman and a surgeon. But definitely not rich.” 

“Hello? Earth to anybody? We have practice.” They at least had the decency to look ashamed at themselves before starting rehearsals.

00000

“So do you think he’s seriously not rich?” Jeff asked his former Warbler captain incredulously, almost as if it was impossible for someone like Sebastian Smythe to not be completely loaded. The way he acted and looked just screamed spoilt prep boy who’s parents let him get away with anything and everything.

“I don’t know,” Nick replied, “Sebastian isn’t exactly known for his honesty, is he?” He supposed that it was possible that Sebastian was telling the truth but it was equally likely if not more so that he was lying to gain either sympathy or attention, no one really understood Sebastian well enough to tell. He wasn’t exactly the poster boy for making friends, in fact he was probably the opposite.

“No, he isn’t, but it is possible that he’s telling the truth so maybe we should trust him instead of jumping to conclusions,” Thad defended him. Sebastian wasn’t all bad, was he? Thad hoped not, when they weren’t around the New Directions he wasn’t actually that bad of a guy to hang out with, that is if you ignore all the stupid innuendos. And the occasional snide remarks. And the unnecessary insults to anyone and everyone. Oh. Now he was just making Sebastian sound bad. He really wasn’t. At least, not to Thad.


End file.
